Oblivion Beckons
by Dave Johnson -Dav Strife
Summary: Sequel to The Balance Between Dark and Light. Dav Strife has embarked on another mission to find Riku and Sora, his search has brought him to Castle Oblivion where he changes his objectives... to eliminate the Organisation! Rewritten.
1. The Prologue

Kingdom Hearts: Oblivion Beckons

Their back, Dav Strife, Ashura Dragoon and Terri Sky are back and this time the worlds are restored but still they are not satisfied. Dav wants to find his friends Riku and Sora, Terri and Ashura are coming along for the ride! This chapter is written in the 1st person perspective (Dav's P.O.V) but the actual story will be in 3rd unless otherwise stated.

This however is merely the prologue, the story is coming soon…….

Prologue:

You know you get that feeling that your helpless, where something big is happening that threatens your very way of life and you can't do a thing to prevent it…… That's what I have felt everyday since the worlds returned and the barriers were restored, preventing me from going anywhere. Knowing that the fate of the world is hanging in the balance and only one boy, a duck and a dog are the only things in between destruction of the worlds and their freedom. Its not just me though Ashura who became stranded on my Island home feels the same, a great warrior who loves the thrill of the fight forced to live in an island paradise.

Its been about three weeks and I'm still stuck here but finally excepting that my part in the fight against darkness is over and that I just have to sit it out and hope for the best. I have whiled away the days by hanging around on the Island occasionally sparring with either Ashura or the old gang. Ashura however goes off to explore the Islands a bit better and he disappears a week at a time which is no surprise to me but where he is going is a mystery. Tidus and Wakka have grown really powerful compared to before because they now don't just spar for fun but in case anything happens with the Heartless in the future.

I had just about settled back into my Island home when I had a weird dream that at first made no sense but eventually did. A mighty castle stood in all its glory with the mightiest towers breaking through the thick white cloud that obscured the view of the sky. At first I thought it may have been Hallow Bastion before the Heartless took over but it just looked too different but it is the only castle I knew. A deep ringing voice kept repeating a phrase over and over which confirmed that it was not Hallow Bastion. "The further you progress, the more you lose". I could not even begin to know what that meant so I let it slide but the dreams continued, the same one repeatedly…….

About two days after the most recent rendition of the dream Ashura returned to my house where he was staying but he looked bothered, as if he was thinking about something. I asked him and he told me of a strange dream in which a magnificent castle stood amid a rocky landscape, the sky filled with thick white clouds and it continued more or less the same as mine. I told him that I had a similar dream and we became more confused still when both Kairi and Tidus reported the same thing.

I was not really surprised at Kairi having the dream being a Princess of Heartand all that, but Tidus it didn't make sense. We decided to think on it further and so we did but nothing came as a result. I took a trip to the Secret Place where this had all began with the keyhole. The air in there was as it used to be damp but some how relaxing, I examined the scrawl covered walls and found all the same drawings that we had done as kids, mostly Sora and Kairi but an odd one here and there done by me in extreme juvenile boredom. One caught my eye though, it was new to me but it looked as old as the others. It was of a castle, kind of a crude version but a castle none the less. Concealed behind a small boulder that was lodged firmly in place but I managed to move it with a rather swift kick, which resulted in a painful moment.

I brushed my hand slowly over the picture and felt where the chalk lump had scored into the rock face and left an indentation of the picture with the chalk powder filling it. What happened next you'd think I'd be expecting but I didn't. As I touched the middle of the picture I threw my head back violently as a wave of extreme cold washed over me followed by darkness for only a second. The vision if you will that I got was like what a bird flying quickly across the sea would see, everything rushing by quickly. The castle I now knew only to well flew quickly into view and straight to the front door and through it, revealing a white corridor with white pillars that were half the height of the room. They were at either side of a path way as it were, this lead up to a large set of doors which were also white. Two figures stood before the doors facing each other as if in combat, one holding a Kunai Assault Star and the other a long bladed sword that reached almost its owners height. The sword wielder launched himself toward the other who disappeared suddenly. The mans sword crashed against the door but did not make a sound just like the whole dream, silent. The doors when flew open and then all I could see was the watcher fly straight through the doors and darkness returned to me.

No more than a moment later I regained myself and realised I was sat on the floor of the Secret Place, in the middle of the room with sweat glistening on my forehead and drenching my spiky blonde hair. Looking around I saw that everything was the same including the drawing that still remained on the wall looking almost innocent. I decided to call it a day and headed home for the night, not bothering to tell anyone of what transpired in the Secret Place that seemed to be the centre of everything weird that happened on the Islands.

The next morning I woke up to banging at my front door, it was obviously loud because my room was at the back of the house. After crawling out of bed and pulling on a loose pair of shorts and a black shirt I headed to the source of the head splitting noise. I felt like punching whoever was knocking so loud because of the early hour, the sun had not even rose. I looked around for the door key but found nothing so Igrowled in groggy frustration as I looked for it. Giving up I entered the living room and retrieved my KeyBlade that had been for the last month behind the Settee and returned to the hall. Pointing to the lock the tip of the blade glowed slightly and then the lock clicked as it unlocked.

Still feeling frustrated at being woke I pulled open the door and felt like bashing the knocker's head in with the blunt side of the key blade but I decided against it. I looked out and standing there was a very tired looking Tidus who also was dripping wet. Before I could ask why he was looking like he had run miles and then jumped into a bath with his clothes on he spoke between heavy long drawn breaths.

"The…. The picture….. In the….cave is……"

"Thereare dozens of pictures Tidus, which one is doing what?"

"..the castle.. thing…..is glowing!"

"What happened to you?"

"I swam…. Your friend is already there, he said to bring your weapons……"

"Yeah.. ok fine, go into the kitchen and get something to drink while I change"

Tidus nodded and seemed quite weary as he headed toward my kitchen tiredly. I ran upstairs and dressed inclothes that were of a similar design to the ones I wore on my journey, holstered my guns, grabbed my Great Blade from my wall and attached the Keyblade to my hip. As I met Tidus in the entrance hall he seemed shocked at what I now carried, he had not seen the weapons up until now. We both set off in one of the rowing boats and made our way to the Island, the sun just starting to creep over the horizon to signal the start of a new day. Ashura was stood outside the entrance with his Gauntlets equipped and a new edition, arm guards that looked the same design as his gauntlets. He motioned inside with a nod of the head and we went in, Tidus first with me behind and Ashura last.

As Tidus had said the picture was glowing, the light emanating from the lines of the picture which gave the whole thing a light glow. Ashura had the idea that we all touch it at the same time to see what happens and that was only idea we had so we did. On the count of three we each touched one third of the picture and the same icy cold feeling spread through out my body, the same happening to both my companions as well. I blacked out and knew nothing of what was about to happen, once again thrust into the midst of fighting.


	2. Organisation is the Key

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Dav Strife and his storyline… lucky Squaresoft… and the other OC's belong to their respective owners. This disclaimer counts for the whole fic! How tiresome it gets writing one at the beginning of each chapter.

Chapter 1: Organisation is the Key

**Dav's P.O.V**

I woke up slowly, my head throbbing from whatever had just happened to me. I sat up and took in my surroundings which were vastly different. The room in which I was sat in was huge in all aspects, the ceiling was high and the room large, like some sort of entrance way to something much bigger. The entire room was made of white marble, the floor hard and cold with a central blue strip leading from what appeared to be large metal doors to a slightly smaller set on the opposite wall. Pillars half the height of the room lined the walkway about four feet apart. This room seemed familiar to me and also extremely new.

My attention was drawn to a noise to my left, Ashura was leant against one of the posts as if waiting for me to wake up and Tidus was across the room also rising to his feet. We all met in the centre of the room and each looking as confused as the last, all except Ashura. He seemed to know what was happening or at least where we were.

"Any thoughts?" I asked, my head still hurting from the 'journey'

"Yeah, my head hurts bad" Tidus added while looking at the ceiling

"We are in the castle thatwe allexperienced in the dream, remember it?" Ashura asked looking pretty calm considering what had just happened.

"Um… yeah, the guy with the cool sword and that other guy with the weird weapon…. Wasn't that in this room?" Tidus asked still transfixed on the sheer height of the ceiling

"Yeah, I know that 'guy with the cool sword', Orachron if I remember. What would he be doing here… or for that matter why are we here?"

"Maybe I can shed light upon your situation" a deep toned voice from the smaller set of doors said. It was Diz, the leader of the Organisation, not that we knew that at the time.

"I am Diz and you are the balance if I recall, the one who killedtwo of my members and grievously injured a third. I must tell you that you should not be here and now you must die. I can't have you meddling in the affairs of the Organisation" Diz looked as though he were going to strike at any moment but I said something before thinking which now seemed like a good idea, then it didn't.

"Why destroy something that can be useful to you? I want revenge on both Riku and Sora and these two follow me everywhere, so what do you say?"

Diz stared at the three of us in turn as if looking into our very souls before returning his gaze to me, the scarlet wrappings on his head were weird but I did not dare ask about them. " Well… your performance was impressive against Craxte and Draxte so I will allow you to join us for now at least" He raised his arm in the air and he had transported them to a large circular room with a pedestal in the centre, everything white as seemed to be the pattern in the castle.

**Overview**

"What are you doing here?" came a familiar voice from the other side of the room to where they were stood. Dav, Tidus and Ashura now each wore a full body robe with a hood their heads, all except Tidus who had his down.

"We're the Organisation's newest recruits" Tidus for some reason happily even know he didn't know who he was actually talking to.

"Hmph, the Superior is getting soft"he said as strolled out of the room as two other figures walked into the room. One had striking silver hair that covered one eye and the other a lot taller with blonde hair, Zexion and Vexen.

"Who are you?" Vexen asked looking at the recruits.

"Dax", Xidus and Axura" Dav said without thinking.

"The balance in the Order….. What an unexpected turn" Zexion stated while brushing silver hair from in front of his other eye. "Maybe we should put you to a test to see your abilities…" Zexion continued without any real signs of emotion in his voice. Vexen smirked slightly at the thought of a break from his research.

"I wouldn't If I where you Vex" Axel advised as he strode back into the room.

"Fine" Vexen muttered before disappearing.

"You…. Xidus, go to the library, there is a weapon for you" Axel commanded as he smirked at Dav.

Tidus with Ashura strolled off down a corridor that Zexion sent him down and then left the large room, leaving Axel and Dav alone.

"I have a mission for you, go to see a friend of yours, give him a test but don't kill him"

"Fine, where do I go?"

A8A

Tidus and Ashura reached a massive set of oak doors and looked around the large corridor they were standing in.

"Think this is it?" Tidus asked kicking the door lightly.

"It appears so, I still do not see why Dav got us to join these psychopaths in the first place…." Ashura mused

Tidus shrugged and pushed one of the doors open to find a huge library with book shelves towering to the high ceiling. Apart from the maze of shelves the only other things in the room where a table and a chair, a blue glistening sword laid on it and a sketch book next to that. Tidus marvelledat the sword and looked toward the sketch book and saw a picture of Sora holding a large key in some giant hall. A hand suddenly snapped the book shut and grasped it, the owner of the book then tucked under her arm and looked at the two.

"You have made a mistake joining them" the girl informed with a look of regret on her face. "They just want to use you in their power struggle just like Sora and that Riku"

"Huh? You know them, who are you?" questioned Tidus

"…..My name is Namine…"

A8A

Dav walked down another large corridor in a stupor thinking who it could be he was meant to 'test' until he reached the other end of the hall. He summoned his Buster Blade and held it at his side, letting out a sigh he opened the door and walked through. The room was massively different from the others, it was entirely black with gravestones everywhere and what appeared to be ghosts rising from them and disappearing. He snapped out of his thinking as another door creaked open and none other than Sora wondered through, flanked by Goofy, Donald and Jack Skellington. Dav stood blocking the exit with the robe over his face, hiding his features but the blonde hair still stuck out of the hood and his Buster Blade resting on his shoulder. "Here goes" he said under his breath as Donald let out a squark and pointed at him.

"Who are you?" Sora snapped as he drew his Keyblade and squatted into his low battle stance.

"I'm hurt Sora, I tried so hard to help you beat the darkness and you don't even remember me?" Dav responded, an evil grin on his face although he didn't mean it.

"You can't be… Dav, why are you wearing that?"

"Are you that simple, I joined the Organisation of course and I have been ordered to test you…"

"You've changed Dav" Sora said with a low, sad tone.

"Maybe for the batter…" Dav said as he attacked all four of the party.

Jack Skellington swiped at him with his bony fingers but missed and received a kick to the back, sending him to the floor. Donald and Goofy charged but were dispatched with another two kicks. Sora glared and swung his KeyBlade at Dav who ducked the powerful blow and sent one of his own, catching him in the chest and knocking him to the floor like his friends.

"Not now Keybearer…. Sorry Sora I had to test you and your strong but not ready for what lies ahead, train with your friends. I'm gonna work on the Organisation too so just forget our meeting" Dav then vanished in the Organisation style and two floating objects appeared which Sora recognised as World Cards. One had a picture of Aaron and Andrew, Dav's old friends and the other with a picture of Dav and Tidus on it. A note was attached to one of the cards which he read alond to a recovering Donald and Goofy

_Sora,_

_These cards are not average world cards, but memory cards. A lot happened when you left Hallow Bastion as I defeated the Heartless. Hold the cards and call the memories that are stored on them and they will come to you. You'll learn why I no longer travel with the Thomas twins or Terri by watching them, you will however find a good surprise on one. _

_See Ya For Now Buddy_

_Dav S._

Sora placed the cards in his pockets and nodded to his three companions who all seemed confused at being attacked by a friend and then him leaving and having Sora actually grinning at seeing him.

Dav meanwhile appeared in the library where Tidus and Ashura were fighting someone… a man with a huge black axe…….


	3. Reunions and Parting

Chapter 2: Reunions and Partings

**Dav's P.O.V**

Summoning my Buster Blade I charged forward to help Tidus and Ashura but I stopped dead as I saw something I wasn't expecting, Tidus and Ashura were working together to defeat their attacker, despite knowing each other only a day. Ashura drove his fist into their attacker's stomach and then Tidus turned a blue sword he held to its blunt side and smashed it across the big man's face, knocking him to the floor and his big Tomahawk axe crashing beside him. Vexen appeared from the shadows and approached holding some kind of blue shield with three spikes sticking out of the top. He didn't attack however but smirked and looked at Tidus and Ashura then finally myself.

"It appears you have much skill Xidus, but you don't yet match to your companions. Don't worry though I will assist in helping this along" He waved his arm and a blue aura surrounded Tidus and subsided a few seconds later, Tidus looked at his palms and then to me and grinned." I have given you the ability to cast ice magic in case you get caught in a tight spot, now if you'll excuse me I have a project to finish" He disappeared back into the shadows as the Tomahawk wielder was now in his feet looking quite angry at being bested so easily. He then walked out of the door and Tidus jumped into the air, beating the air with his fist.

"Yeah, we rock!" he yelled as Ashura adjusted his Gauntlet and spoke up "Do not worry about that Dav, merely a training session. Lexaeus gave us, orders from Diz himself. We are to find a certain silver haired boy and test him as you did Sora"

"God, is this a damn school or something, I suppose we have to go" I sighed as we left the library to headed for the basement levels of the castle.

A8A

In yet another white corridor they waited for Riku to emerge from the room next door, Tidus swinging his newly acquired sword while Ashura and I leaned against adjacent walls. Ashura looked at me from under his cloaked hood and spoke much quieter than usual.

"You have not explained why we joined the Organisation. I thought you hated them so much and now we join and work for them?"

"Well first Diz would have killed us and second I want to get rid of them myself from the inside. With Riku and Sora taking some of them out as well we should succeed" Before I could explain any further the door from the stairwell opened and Riku walked out, looking surprised at our presence.

"Dav… you've joined them….?"

"In a way yeah, in another no" I said wanting to grin at the confusing comment.

"I guess you're here to fight me then?" Riku said as he unhooked Soul Eater from his side and held it relaxed in his hand.

"Supposed to but I'm not going to….. Lexaeus is in the next room he can do it" Riku nodded at my comment but then tensed up, Ashura seemed to do the same thing.

"Whats up?" Tidus asked readying his own weapon for whatever came.

"…..Hes here….Ansem" Riku spoke with anger rising in his usually cool voice.

"Indeed I am Riku, still I do not see why you don't accept me into your heart" Ansem spoke as appeared in front of Riku, not noticing us three behind him. "I shall have to defeat you and once again take over your heart"

"I don't think so" Riku and myself said in unison, this caused Ansem to turn round and glare at us.

"You think you have a chance?" he snickered as I took my Keyblade and pointed at him with it.

"We are more than enough for you, Riku, you carry on up towards the surface and we'll take him on"

"What? No way, its my responsibility Dav…" Riku began but Tidus interrupted him "No Riku, we'll kick his ass, you go"

"Tidus, what the hell are you…. Okay fine, thanks guys" He jumped straight over Ansem and headed toward the next level while Ansem watched us with a mix of anger and amusement on his face. Without another word a shadowy figure about his size appeared and looked like it was attached to his hip. Ashura and Tidus launched a double offensive as I hung back to use magic and long range attacks. I was and still am surprised at how good Tidus had become in such a short time of training with Ashura and myself on the island.

**Overview**

Tidus jumped directly over Ansem in a twisting flip, driving his sword town on Ansem who's Guardian appeared and held out its arms to block his attack, the blade cut into the Guardian who hissed angrily. Ashura using this as a distraction landed a good right fist into Ansem's face and then back flipped, landing a double footed kick onto the Seeker of Darkness' chest. Dav meanwhile used a trick that Terri had taught him before the fight with the Thomas twins, Aeroga. He cast it on his friends and then sent a shower of searing lightning bolts down onto Ansem and his Guardian.

Tidus backed away momentarily and then looked over to Dav who had just cast another Thunder spell. He concentrated hard as the wind barrier swirled around him and held out his hand and ran an invisible trail from Dav to Ansem and a path of ice appeared. Dav stared at Tidus in amazement at how quickly he mastered ice magic but was soon knocked from his amazement as Ashura was knocked across the room by a powerful claw swipe from the Guardian. He hit the wall and then hit the floor with a thud.

**Dav's P.O.V**

Drawing my Buster Blade I ran to gain speed andbegin to slideon the ice. Pointing my sword in front of my body I charged fast toward Ansem, Tidus sliding behind me with his sword held in both hands above his head. I was the first to impact as my Blade pierced the Guardian as it defended Ansem from harm, it hissed again in pain and grabbed my Blade in an attempt to pull it out. I took one of my hands off the blade and turned my body slightly and used my free hand to provide a boost to Tidus who had jumped toward me. Using the extra leverage he leapt high above Ansem asI twisted my bladewhich caused the Guardian more pain and kept it distracted.

Tidus forward flipped in the air as he descended quickly toward his target. His blade sliced clean through the shadowy body of the Guardian and sliced it in half, freeing my Blade as it dissipated and left Ansem unprotected but the combo attack didn't end there as Iswung around on my sword (its tip stuck in the ground) and delivered a double booted kick to Ansem who flew to the other side of the room where Ashura was waiting. He jumped into the air and smacked Ansem into the wall with a powerful round house kick in mid air.

Ansem didn't move for a few seconds but then stumbled to his feet and wiped blood away from the corner of his mouth, with a look of pure anger he disappeared from the room leaving us feeling good over a great victory.

"Booyah!" Tidus yelled as he again beat the air with his fist as he jumped into the air.

"He was not at his full, strength, wasn't it obvious?" I said to the duo.

"Yes, he did seem weakened somewhat" Ashura replied as he inspected the grove Ansem had left when he collided with the wall.

"We're lucky then" Tidus said turning serious in an instant.

**Ashura's P.O.V**

I was indeed happy that we beat Ansem and allowed Dav's friend to get away for at least a while longer but in the back of my mind I did wonder how it was so easy to beat him. Moving that from my mind I got the other's attention and we left the room, heading back for the Organisation's meeting room as it where.

Since we joined the Organisation which was not that long ago from this point we gained certain skills that we could only do inside the castle, such as teleporting in an instant although Dav had performed it once before the castle but that was it. It was relatively easy to join which I thought seemed a bit odd, this Organisation that lost one of it's members to me and nearly another to Dav and yet they simply let us in. I honestly think that the leader Diz has a plan involving our deaths in some way but for now we have to press on.

We reached the large room that the Organisation congregated in usually and found something rather oddwhich shocked both of my companions. The scientist Vexen, a blonde haired girl with the usual coat and five daggers held in her left hand, Axel and Riku dressed in his old black Heartless uniform.

"Relax, kiddo. It won't hurt...much!" the blonde woman said grinning

"I'll show YOU hurt!" Riku shouted and ran to charge the woman.

He swung Soul Eater down at her but she spun to the side of the attack and delivered an uppercut with her left hand which sent him flying away from her, landing near Vexen.

"Stupid little toy! What made you think you could even SCRATCH me? But look on the bright side... Naminé will erase the memory of me knocking you flat along with everything else. She'll implant the loveliest little memories you could ever hope for. So what if they're lies?" the blonde haired woman said with a loud tone at first and then lowered her tone mid sentence.

"Riku!" Dav shouted as he ran into the room with his sword at his side

"Relax kid, its just a replica" Axel informed as Tidus and I entered the room properly.

"What do you mean Replica?" Tidus asked sounding confused

"Merely another experiment of mine. A copy with all the strengths of the original but without the weaknesses" Vexen said sounding almost cold

The blonde haired woman apparently named Larxene walked over to the Replica and then disappeared in the usual Organisation fashion, taking the Replica with her. As she disappeared the Replica shouted "NO!" but was cut off as they vanished. Axel followed suit leaving Vexen alone with the trio.

"I suggest you get some training done to hone your skills. I assume you know how the rooms of Castle Oblivion work?" Vexen asked the three of us, to which we all nodded. "Good, Heartless appear in the rooms but rarely cause problems to any of us so go and get some fighting done with them"

"One thing though, Vex" Dav said, surprising himselfand usby calling the scientist a nickname like that

"What the hell is going on here? I mean between the members"

"The Lord of this Castle Marluxia intendsto over-throw the Organisation with Larxene, or at least that's what Zexion thinks is happening"

With that Vexen disappeared and Dav looked confused but then he always did honestly. Tidus piped up and interrupted his thinking

"Well, come on lets go train"

"I agree, lets go" I said to Dav

"Nah, you guys go and I'll go catch some zzz's in the Library"

I nodded to him and left the room with Tidus in the way that seemed normal around here, short range teleportation

**Overview**

Dav headed to the library and came across Zexion in a corridor but he vanished before he could say anything. Shrugging he entered the library and saw Namine sat at the table.

"Hey Naminé, what you doing?"

"Um… nothing really, what brings you here"

"Needed a place to sleep, that's all. I'll go and sleep somewhere in between the book cases, see ya"

"Bye" Namine muttered as she returned to her drawings in her sketchbook.

Dav found a desk sat in front of a large window, which was all behind a huge bookcase that hid this study point from the rest of the library. He sat on the chair and put his feet up on the desk, relaxing. Before he knew it he slipped into a light sleep, not knowing what was about to happen…

The doors to library flew open and an irritated Zexion stormed into the library and walked briskly towards Naminé.

"Where is the boy, Dax?"

"Over there, asleep, behind that bookcase" Naminé replied as she pointed toward his sleeping point. Zexion wasted on time as he headed straight to Dav and woke him up by kicking a book that collided with his Great Blade and knocked it on the floor creating a loud noise.

"…What the hell…. Zexion what's wrong?" he said literally jumping to his feet.

"Axel is about to eliminate Vexen under Marluxia's orders"

"Why? Vexen is no.4 and hes a lot lower…"

"It doesn't matter, Vexen told you about Marluxia's plan? Well its startsin earnestnow"

"No it doesn't" Dav said as he grabbed his Great Blade, put on his robe and vanished, Zexion smiled slightly before leaving the Library.

A8A

Vexen had just fought with Sora and was injured as a result, making him an easy target for what was to follow.

"Urrgh... Such strength, even at the mercy of your memory... You ARE dangerous! You must be exterminated!" Vexen said slightly stunned.

" Fine, whatever! Just put Riku back the way he was!"

" Put him back? Fool of a boy! Even now you understand nothing. The Riku you speak of has but one fate — to sink into the emptiness of darkness. And you will share that fate, Sora! If you continue to seek the girl Naminé, the shackles will tighten... You'll lose your heart and become Marluxia's pawn!"

" Marluxia? Who's that, and what do they have to do with Nami…."

A round weaponflew inin from out of the shadows and struck Vexen in the back and then returned to its owner.

" Gaah!" Vexen fell to his knees and Axel appeared.

"Axel!" Sora shouted surprised

"Hey, Sora. Sorry to cut in right when he was getting to the juicy bits" Axel said grinning slyly

"Unnngh... Axel, wh...why...?

" You sure love to talk. It's about time you shut up….. forever"

" No... Don't do it...!"

" We're nobodies, Vexen. We've got no one to be — but we still 'are'. So look on the bright side. You're off the hook. Now you can be nothing instead of just being nobody"

"M-Mercy, Axel! I don't want to...go yet... "

"NOW you can tell me I don't respect my elders"

Axel threw one of his Chakras at Vexen to finish him off but it never connected, instead it flew off target and hit the wall of the mansion behind them. Davemerged stood holding his Great Blade over his shoulder in front of Vexen.

"But why….. save him" he said as he pointed towards Vexen.

"Because he isn't out to betray the Organisation like you and Marluxia, attack him, you attack me" Dav grabbed his robe with left hand and flung it over his shoulder, revealing his normal clothes again and his Blade still in his hands although this time held out in front of him.

"Gggrrr, we'll fight again Dax" he growled as he disappeared

"Dax…. Thank you…" Vexen uttered as he still gasped for breath. Dav grasped his Great Blade's handle by both hands, lifted it into the air and plunged it into Vexen's back. He gagged and then collapsed to the floor and disappeared.

"humph….. Sorry you had to see that Sora, that bit about betraying the Organisation was a lie. I wanted to finish him myself, now listen to me bud you'll find Marluxia sooner or later. Kill him for me, I can't cause I won't be able to get close. I'll look after Namine for you until you do…."

"Thanks Dav" Sora simply said as Dav vanished, his discarded robe also vanishing.

A8A

Dav appeared to Ashura and Tidus who had returned to the library to look for him. Ashura leaned against a bookcase as he appeared.

"Where is Namine?"

"She left with Axel" Tidus said, looking weary from training

"Vexen is dead.." Dav said not sounding happy or sad

"Who killed him?" Ashura enquired

"….Me"

Dav explained everything that had happened and then Tidus took his turn and told Dav what Naminé really did in the castle and what she was doing to Sora's memories.

"…Replacing Kairi in Sora's heart… that's wrong but its not her fault" Dav said agitated. "Come on guys, we have someone to find…"


	4. Lost In Transit

This is insanely short for one reason... this explains what the next three chapters will be about...

Chapter 3: Lost in Transit

In the Organisation Meeting Chamber…..

"They are quickly becoming somewhat of a problem to us. We need to get rid of them to carry out our plans, Axel you take care of them" Marluxia ordered to Axel

"There is no point in trying, I've been beaten by the kid before, three times in fact and that was when he was alone…. I think we should let Naminé take care this" He said turning to the sad looking girl sat in the corner. "Trap him in his own memories, then we can destroy his companions….." Axel grinned as Marluxia nodded in approval.

"Naminé, go to him and do it swiftly, his friends will be too concerned with his well being to chase you….." Marluxia finished while looking at Naminé who nodded silently.

In The Library….

"So how will we do this?" Ashura questioned his allies while glancing at a book labelled 'Hallow Bastion: The History Volume I'.

"We have to find Naminé and find out how to reverse whatever she did toSora and that Riku Replica that is running around convinced that it has to protect her….." Tidus came bursting into the large library with his sword firmly in hand, his forehead glazed in sweat.

"Guys, Naminee is in the Meeting Room alone apart from that Fake Riku and he won't let me pass.." Dav and Ashura nodded to each other and headed out the door to confront Naminé.

The trio arrived in the meeting room and found Naminee standing over a table looking at one of her drawings and the replica no where to be seen.

"Don't worry he's gone to fight the real Riku…. I know why you are here……. You want a way to restore Sora and the other Riku's memories"

"Yeah, is there a way to do it?" Dav asked, letting his Buster Blade vanish from his grip

"There is…. We have to put them in a Glass Containment Unit so I can restore their memories fully….. But there is something I have to do first….. I'm sorry…" Namine said slowly as she raised one of her hands to him and snapped her hand shut into a fist.

**Ashura's P.O.V**

As soon as the girl closed her hand Dav began to act strange. He stood in the same place for a about a minute just staring blankly ahead of him as if his mind had died. He then collapsed to his knees and hit the white floor, the side of his head bouncing off the floor and then hitting it again but this timeit stayed there. Tidus ran to his side and fell to his kness, holding Dav's head up and looked at his face. His eyes were open but all expression had been lost from his eyes, the pupils just transfixed on some invisible object in front of him, never moving.

Tidus seemed to change from hyper and happy to serious and angry in a few seconds, the same as Dav had during our first journey. Tidus stood back up and approached Namine angrily, pointing his blade at her directly.

"You….What did you do?" He yelled as I moved to Dav and supported him with one arm over my shoulder. He was however putting no effort into standing by himself. The girl Namine seemed worried as Tidus walked towards her and she held back talking at first but decided to as Tidus was dangerously close.

"I….I…..I'm sorry….. I was forced to…." But she couldn't finish as both Axel and Marluxia phased into the room just behind her, both wielding their weapons.

"Enough Namine, you have served your purpose, you may leave" Marluxia spoke as he held his Scythe in his left hand. "Namine very kindly trapped your friend inside his own memories with no ways of reversing it. With him out of the way we can dispose of you both"

As he spoke he advanced on Tidus who stood ready to fight him, I however was supporting Dav so I hung back. Axel joined Marluxia and prepared to attack Tidus when a voice echoed loudly through out the room "Stop!". I turned around to see a very familiar figure standing ready for battle, although slightly different.

"...Aaron!" I shouted as the thief stood at Tidus' side with her old daggers clutched in her hands, two long swords hung in sheathes at her sides. She glared at the attackers and threw two small metal balls to the floor, this caused smoke to fill the room and allow us to escape.

We retreated to the library where I laid Dav on the floor, his back propped up against a wall next to a massive bay window. Aaron returned her daggers to her belt and looked first at Dav and then at me.

"Where is Terri?" She asked, her voice filled with both fear and worry.

"I do not know, when the world's were restored she returned to her home world….. But why are you here?"

"When…… Dav shot Andrew dead on the Destiny Island Beach I became filled with grief and sadness. After I retreated from you and Dav I turned up back at Hallow Bastion where I thought and cried over all that had happened. Then I took Andrew's body and left in the chapel….. I wanted to find and kill you and him but then the darkness left me…… Ansem had been beaten and all the power he had given me I lost. I travelled all over looking for you guys and then found this place so I came to look. I'm really sorry for trying to kill you Ashura, I lost myself but now I'm ok and I want to help…."

"…….I accept your apology, we must concentrateon freeing Dav's mind, I'm sure there is a way to do it…."


	5. Chapel of Memories

This is first in a three part interlude about Dav. All the other characters will return in a few chapters but for now…… A warning, there is a lot of flashbacks in this chapter (well three) and then a boss fight you might enjoy……..

Chapter 4: The Chapel of Memories

**Overview**

Dav sat up quickly from his position on the floor and looked at his surroundings and saw that he was sat in a ruined abbey, the massive grey walls reached up and connected to a ceiling that had a picture of three Keyblades elegantly painted onto it. "The three Keyblades…" He muttered as he stood up and looked out a large window and saw nothing but darkness that stretched for miles in every direction. He wondered around the small abbey and realised that it was surrounded in darkness everywhere.

Wondering into a smaller room he found a mural on one of the old grey stone walls of a blonde figure in the middle of two others, one a dark being and the other a warrior of light. "The balance.." he said to himself and examined the rest of the room.

"Yeah, the story of the balance…" said a mystery voice from behind him. He swung round to see a blonde kid about his age but who green eyes and his build was different. He looked smaller then Dav in build as if he was speedier than him but not as strong.

"Who are you?" Dav questioned, for some reason however to did not feel threatened by this boy's presence

"I'm just nobody, or rather a Nobody…. I'm Seth, your shadow"

"A Nobody….. What the hell?"

"It means I'm your other side, a part of you and I'm here to guide you.."

"Where are we?" Dav asked getting agitated at finding he had a 'Nobody'

"We are in the Chapel of Memories, where important things in your life that happened are stored here. You leave here by finding the exit within your memories. But I've gotta warn you, the Heartless are present in the Chapel…. Like there foe example" he said as he pointed toward the door where a Shadow Heartless stood, it then walked away from the room with Dav and Seth following it. They reached the room Dav first woke in and found Shadows and Darkballs lumbering around.

"Can you fight?"

"As well as you can" Seth commented as he summoned a Scythe into his hands and charged the Heartless, Dav followed suit with his Great Blade. Seth swung his Scythe forward catching two Shadows and a Darkball with its deadly sharp curved blade. He followed through by whacking an attacking Darkball with the hilt and then cutting through it with a vertical swipe. Dav meanwhile jumped upwards and sliced through three Darkballs and then landed blade down into a group of Shadows. The fight didn't last long as they dispatched the Heartless in hardly any time at all.

Seth dismissed his Scythe and approached Dav grinning in a similar to a way that Dav used to. Dav rested on his Great blade's hilt and ran a hand through his hair laughing for the first time in a while.

"Been a while since I fought them" he laughed

"Well, lets go, we need to get you outta here before its too late. We have to find three points in the Chapel where a key memory lies and then view them, however each has a guardian probably what Kairi's shadow put there…"

"What…. Kairi's shadow? Namine is a nobody?"

"Yeah, just like me"

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to insult…"

"No worries, I don't mind. Eventually I will fade and become one with you making you stronger…"

"No way, you can stay alive, I don't want you to become apart of me. I'd rather you lived.."

"Really, thanks…. But don't know if it's quite that simple. Lets just concentrate on finding the first memory……"

The two warriors ventured through out the Chapel looking for anything that could resemble a memory but turned up nothing. They checked a room that was slightly bigger than the one with the balance mural and contained nothing other than another picture on the wall of a tall blonde warrior wielding a large grey sword that was bandaged in various places.

"I think we found the first memory" Seth said as he looked the picture over in detail.

"It's Cloud…… I was happy when I found out about him…. Confused but happy" Dav said smiling at the thought of the first meeting he had with his brother. Suddenly everything went white and when the scene returned the Olympus Coliseum was all that both Dav and Seth could see.

_Flashback_

_Dav was sitting on one of the steps when the doors to the entrance hall opened and a tall, blonde haired man stepped out into the sunlight, his blue eyes reflecting the sunlight that bathed the entire arena in a glorious golden glow. The man was carrying a huge sword that had bandages running up the blade and down again. He approached the centre of the ring and the force field activated, followed by three of those large creatures Dav fought in his last match._

_The blonde haired man jumped high in the air holding his huge blade above his head and then brought it down on the back of one of his opponents. After it disappeared the second dived at the man but missed and landed on its stomach, stunning itself for the minute. The man took advantage and swung his large blade and struck it twice in the back, causing it to disappear like the first. The third slapped the top of its hefty bulk and charged at him but he easily avoided, he counterattacked by yelling and charging towards it with great speed, burying the blade into its back. Through the hole it made a small pink heart flew upwards leaving the body to disappear, causing dark ripples as it did. The man continued to stand in the ring after the force field disappeared, he just stared at the sky as Dav made his way over to the mysterious blonde haired man._

"_See anything interesting?"_

"_..."_

"_Not much of a talker, huh? You remind me of someone...you remind me of well... me" said Dav without a hint of emotion in his voice, still looking at the man's back._

"_Well, anyway, my names Dav Strife, and you?"_

_As Dav finished his sentence the man turned around and looked at Dav with an intrigued look._

"_... Cloud... Cloud Strife, so I have a brother then..."_

_End flashback_

The scene then turned to a large stone room with Heartless all over the place.

_Flashback_

_Dav and Cloud both landed on the grey, stone floor of the giant room and were immediately attacked by the Heartless that were swarming. Several Striker Heartless were rising from the floor around the duo in shadowy patches and then launched an attack at them. Dav immediately side stepped an attack from one the Striker blades and delivered a strong right hand into its shadowy features which stunned it, allowing to duck another blade swipe and then thrust his Great Blade into its chest and then drag it upwards, slicing the Heartless in half. He then swung his Great Blade in a horizontal motion which cut through three Strikers and a Soldier form, they all disappeared in the usual flash of darkness and a heart rising to the roof and vanishing._

_Meanwhile Cloud had engaged Soldier Heartless which he easily eliminated by jumping into the air and holding his Buster Sword downwards, he plummeted to the ground and his sword's tip pierced the very stone and sent the ground cracking in all directions. Large jagged pieces of rock then rose from the ends of these cracks and drove straight through the Heartless in the immediate area. He then ran toward Dav who had just destroyed more Heartless and stood back to back and then uttered the words "...Just wing it". Dav nodded in agreement and then they both closed their eyes despite the Heartless gathering around them._

_Out of Cloud's back a single black wing sprouted and then flexed into full size while Dav released both his wings with one coloured black and one white. He was surrounded with a soft blue aura that even surrounded his Great Blade whose hilt was clutched in his right hand. Cloud had a sharper red colour aura surround him and his Buster Sword and like Dav's rose towards the ceiling. They both opened their eyes almost in unison and both yelled as the auras surrounding them swelled in mass and then shot out in all directions. This caused blue and red shockwaves to race through the large stone room and cut through whatever Heartless got in the way._

_End Flashback _

The Scene then finally switched to the Great Hall of Hallow Bastion

_Flashback_

_Cloud and Aaron were now stood in the next room which was bigger than the last, a huge Heartless symbol on the far wall, much bigger than the last, some kind of multi-coloured portal under it and a circular platform with a few consoles around the outside of it. There were two sets of stairs leading up to it, the stairs were linked to a medium sized area and at the other side of the area was the door they came through. They were now stood in the medium sized area looking at six capsule type containers, three on the left wall and three on the right. In each one slept either a young woman or girl._

_"So these are the Princess' of Heart, huh?" said Cloud as he continued to look around at the massive room._

_"Yes, you look upon the six Princess' of Heart, however we are still missing one, the girl that your friend travelled with was not a Princess of Heart as we had first thought" said Maleficent as she walked into the room._

_"You will not, however, leave here alive, I shall see to that". She raised her staff in the air with her left hand and it began to glow. But before she could cast any sort of magic, she began to gasp for breath and lowered her staff which had stopped glowing. Dav stood behind her with his Great Blade inserted into her back, the tip of the double blades showed through her stomach._

_"Just another pawn of the darkness" Dav sneered as he withdrew the blade from Maleficent's body, she gasped again as it slid out then spoke quietly._

_"You...shall not get...away with this you meddlesome wretches...I'm not finished yet..." and with that she disappeared in a small flash of darkness._

_"Your okay, I was worried!" said Aaron happily as she pulled Dav into a tight hug._

_"Heh... we've only just met, shouldn't we go out for dinner first?" joked Dav as she let him go and all three of them, even Cloud laughed._

_"Well, we should find your friend and leave quickly, Maleficent will be back" warned Cloud as he hoisted his Buster Sword onto his shoulder and began to walk towards the platform. All three of them reached the top to find a sleeping Terri lying in the centre of the platform, chained by both legs to the floor. Dav and Cloud both took their swords and broke the chains, freeing a sleeping Terri who began to stir._

_"..ugh...Dav?...where are we?"_

_"Hallow Bastion... home of the father of the Heartless, come on we have to go now, before Riku or that witch comes back"_

_Dav and Aaron helped Terri up and then Cloud looked at one of the consoles on the left of where Terri was and smashed it with his sword. A rift appeared in front of the group and Dav looked confused._

_"Whoa! How'd you know that would happen?"_

_"...Just guessed"_

_End Flashback_

Dav and Seth both shook their heads to shake off the dizziness they felt, Dav pondering over what the visions meant.

"You by the looks of things hold memories of your brother as some of your most treasured…. Actually kinda obvious looking back at it….. Looks like the Guardian is here" Said Seth as a portal of darkness appeared in front of the mural and a tall figure emerged from it, long flowing hair and intense glowing green eyes signalling it could be only one person.

"……Is that Sephiroth? But I've never met him…… unless the guardians are all somehow connected to the person in the memories…..WHOA!" Dav shouted as he avoided a Masamune strike to the head.

Seth summoned back his Scythe and charged Sephiroth with his weapon held above his head. Sephiroth jumped to the side of the strike and kicked Seth away into a wall. Dav took his Great Blade and swung it in an arch that went for Sephiroth's legs, who easily jumped over the attack and used the handle of the overly long blade to hit him in the head. Dav got back to his feet and immediately went on the offensive by repeatedly slashing at the former General despite his sword's immense size. Each strike was parried and countered by Sephiroth who laughed evilly as he did so. Seth regained his composure and jumped over Dav who was still attacking unsuccessfully and landed a hilt hit on the former SOLDIER's head. He stepped back slightly and then charged at the two, swiping Masamune horizontally.

Seth and Dav jumped over the strike and in unison hit the Ancient with their weapons, causing gashes on Sephiroth's stomach that he pretty much ignored and continued to attack. He ducked one strike attempt and jumped over another proving to be more than the pair could handle. Sephiroth slashed Dav in the chest who dropped his Great Blade out of shock and rolled under a death blow attempt and unhooked his KeyBlade to fight with. Seth saw this and knocked away another Masamune shot and hit Sephiroth in the leg with his Scythe which caused another gash that was again ignored.

Spehiroth knocked away a second attempt at his leg and knocked Seth to the floor. Dav jumped in front of the General and caused a distraction for Seth to get back up. Seth found himself stood behind Sephiroth with no weapon but noticed that Dav's Great Blade lay near his foot. He picked it up and swung it at his opponents back and lodged itself firmly in, causing blood to run and splatter onto the blade and floor.

Dav saw that Sephiroth started to gasp in shock and was stunned, took his Keyblade and smacked the Mako fuelled Psycho in the side of the head with extreme force which knocked him to the ground. He made no movements when he landed just slience before his body slipped away, crumpled into dust and vanished into the floor.

"…..That was easy…" Seth remarked, picking up his Scythe.

"..Too easy, when Cloud told me about Sephiroth, he mentioned that he was insanely strong and that guy was strong but not insanely."

"What you say is true….. He is merely a shadow of the real one, just created by the memory…. Your brother hates Sephiroth right?" Dav nodded "Well that's why he was the guardian…. Connected to the subject of the memory"

"..Well it'll be hell to actually fight him but never mind now, lets find that second memory….."


	6. Old Friends and New Enemies

Chapter 5: Old Friends and New Enemies

"Looks like we found it, huh?" Seth asked as he examined the floor of a large side room. The floor itself had many different people depicted on it. Each one grinning apart from one in particular…..

"I know him…. That guy too…. I they are all people I've ran into and met since I survived the destruction of Destiny Islands. That one is Yuffie, that's Leon, Arieth, Cid, Donald, Goofy…. They're all here" Dav said as he crouched down to examine the pictures closer.

"Then who are these?" Seth asked while pointing to a group of three people in the corner of the mural.

"….That is …… Aletia! Yeah that's right, that's Dav Spathi and that one is Zen Taijiya…. Uh ho…"

"What's up?" Seth enquired as he stood up and noticed that the picture began to glow with a blue aura and then figures rose from the picture. Two figures stood opposing Seth and Dav, one had a long flowing white coat with a red cross symbol on it and clutched a GunBlade and the other had bloodshot red eyes and black hair with red highlights.

"..Seifer was Leon's rival a long time ago…. And that guy is Zalak Taijiya, Zen's brother and one hell of a nuisance"

"Ooohhh, I'm hurt Davey……… Let me return the favour.."

With that Zalak jumped toward Dav with one hand balled up into a fist heading straight for Dav who rolled to the side in time and Zalak cracked the floor as he landed with the punch. Seifer was the next to attack as he dashed forward and took a sweeping blow toward Seth who also rolled away in a similar fashion and tried to sweep Seifer's legs from under him. Seifer however jumped to avoid the strike and stabbed downwards at Seth who narrowly rolled away from the strike. He got back up and drew his Scythe ready for battle just as Seifer moved in for another attack. He parried the first strike and ducked under the second, hitting Seifer in the chest with the staff of the Scythe. Seifer winced for a second and then span in the air during a jump, delivering a spinning slash to Seth who caught it in the chest.

Zalak meanwhile again launched himself toward Dav this time he was successful in his strike, partly. He did strike something on Dav but not his body… the Buster Blade that was sheathed on his back. Withdrawing his hand and striking Dav in the back with the other he growled in both pain and frustration. Dav fell to the floor at the force of the blow but then sprang back up with his Buster Blade and KeyBlade drawn ready to slay the demon before him. "That's hardly fair" Zalak grinned as he ducked a Buster Blade shot that collided with the wall and stayed there. Dav jumped to the side of a counter punch from Zalak and sent the Keyblade careening at him and it hit him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Using this time as a distraction Dav yanked the Buster Blade out of the wall and swung it down at Zalak to finish him but no such luck. Zalak blocked the strike with a blade of pure black energy that formed into his hand. "That's new" Dav uttered as Zalak pushed him away and prepared to fight again.

Seifer grinned menacingly as he sent a flurry of strikes toward Seth who managed to block them all, however feeling pain from his stomach wound. Seifer slashed at him as a distraction and Seth as predicted blocked it only to receive a boot to the already painful wound on his chest. Seifer stood over Seth who now was on the floor clutching his wounded stomach and pointed the blade at his neck and then pulled back his arm ready to strike. Dav from the other side of the room noticed this and ran toward Seifer who was about to strike the final blow but Zalak pursued his target to the other fight. Seth didn't close his eyes at the thought of the death blow, hejust watched as Seifer grinned before thrusting the blade at his neck. Dav arrived just in time and tackled Seifer and slammed him against the nearest wall and then rolled to the side as Seth shouted a warning that Zalak was behind him. As he moved out the way Zalak sent an energy blade straight into Seifer's stomach instead of Dav by mistake.

Seifer grunted in pain as the blade dispersed on impact, leaving a massive wound on his chest that started to bleed heavily. Zalak simply shrugged and moved back to Dav who was tending to Seth and his injury. He cast a Curaga spell on his ally and then spun round to get a fist on his jaw which sent him flying across the room and towards the door. Seth used Zalak's attack as a distraction, picked up his discarded Scythe and plunged into Zalak's back. Zalak turned round and delivered a powerful backhand to Seth who hit the floor, out cold. Dav jumped back up and looked over to Zalak who had a gaping wound leading from his stomach to his back, black blood leaking out of the large hole.

Zalak grinned evilly as blood began to run from the corner of his mouth and showed his blood stained teeth and started to glow in a black aura. Dav looked at this worriedly and headed over to Seth, hauled him over his shoulder, dismissed his Buster Blade and KeyBlade, picked up the Scythe and darted away from the room as Zalak could be heard shouting "SIN CARNAGE".

As Dav ran away from the battle scene it became engulfed in a powerful shadow explosion that destroyed the room and the surrounding corridors and rooms only leaving a smouldering crater where he once stood. He set Seth down and laid his Scythe beside him and headed back toward the wreckage of the room with the mural but surprisingly the picture on the floor was unscathed from the attack, unlike the rest of the room. His mind again faded into light as flashbacks of the people he had met in his journey appeared to him.

_FlashBack_

_Leon Swiped his GunBlade toward Dav and pulled the trigger as the attack collided with his Buster Blade, causing Dav to be forced back slightly at the power of the shot. Before he could counter a shruiken flew past his head and collided with Cloud's weapon. Yuffie then took out a much bigger version, jumped into the air and landed by Cloud and began to attack repeatedly with it, striking his Blade each time. _

_Leon meanwhile launched him self in the air and brought his GunBlade down onto Dav who blocked with his Buster Blade, sparks flew in all directions as they collided. Dav pushed Leon back and then rammed his shoulder into the GunBlade wielder's chest, causing him to drop to one knee briefly. Yuffie flew past the two and collided with the barrier that surrounded the ring and then Cloud went chasing after her a few seconds after she hit the floor. Leon formed a Firaga Ball in his hands and launched it at Dav who felt the full force of the attack and fell backwards giving Leon time to recover. Cloud and Leon began to fight as Dav stood up and charged toward Yuffie who was about to use a healing item but was stopped from a well placed Thunder spell. _

_She jumped up and launched three shruikens at once at Dav who rolled out of the path of the first, jumped over the second and was struck in the shoulder with the third. Wincing slightly he thrust his Buster Blade into the ground and used its hilt as leverage to jump high into the air and both his hands glowed red. He shot bolt after bolt of Fire spells at Yuffie who fell under the barrage, fell dazed to the floor clutching her head._

_A few seconds after that Leon dropped to one knee uttering "There's no way… I can lose…" and then collapsed to the floor of the arena aching from the battle. Cloud and Dav then gave a high five to each other and grinned triumphantly. _

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

"_So Partner, your not from these parts then are ya?" asked Clay, a large blonde haired boy in a ten gallon hat who had a small green dragon sat on his hat._

"_...In a way yeah, in fact I'm not actually from this world at all. I'm looking for all my friends and brother who disappeared when we were in a huge battle. Oh and my name is Dav" Instead of getting a reply Raimundo, Aletia, Clay, Zen and two other girls Chris and Jill simply stared at him in amazement._

"_...Your name is Dav... but that's the name of my old buddy who... who betrayed us and went to join Chase Young and his cronies" said Raimundo in a slightly sombre tone._

"_..." was all Chris could manage to do as she looked at Dav and then down at the ground._

"_Well, you don't look like that snake in the grass and you sure fight different" informed Clay trying to bring a better mood into the conversation._

"_Well anyway have you guys seen any large sliver glowing keyhole type things around here?" asked Dav trying to change the subject._

"_...No... why, should we have?" replied a rather confused looking Aletia._

_Dav then explained all about the different worlds that were in danger from the Heartless and that the worlds must be locked by a special weapon known as a Keyblade. After he told them all of his story they began to tell Dav of all the problems they had and what happened from Grand Master Dashi to Chase Young._

_End Flashback_

"One more to go…" Dav said as he stood in the wrecked room.


	7. Destiny Is But a Memory Away

In this chapter we see the Keyblade change into a version of the Metal Chocobo, except it isn't as heavy and causes less damage…

**Chapter 6: Destiny is but a Memory Away…**

**Back in Castle Oblivion…**

"What do we do?" Aaron said frantically

"…I don't know…. Hey, what is that Tidus?"

"I found it near the doorway where Namine left, just a piece of paper…." Tidus mused as he handed it to Ashura.

"…It simply says…. Orcata… Leravam"

"What the hell?" Tidus said, his voice full of confusion

"…..Maybe its one of the books here….. let's start looking" Ashura said glancing at all the books before them. The others groaned but began their search as someone entered Castle Oblivion….

A girl with blackhair and striking silver eyes strode into the main hallway with a katana clutched in hand. She instantly headed through the first door and looked around the next corridors which lead to floor 1 of the castle. She was met by a robed figure with fiery red hair.

"Looking the balance I suppose?" Axel questioned the stranger.

"Yes, where is he?" the black haired warrior asked sternly

"Feisty… he's in the library in one sense and not in another, hahahaha!" Axel faded from the room as he laughed manically. The warrior wasted no time and swept out of the room and into the first floor room.

A8A

"Come on Seth, hurry up, I wanna get outta this dump and return…."

"Okay, geez, well the last mural is….. right up there…." Seth trailed off as he pointed upwards to the Chapel's main ceiling where a massive mural of Destiny Islands was. Without warning the entire Chapel faded from around the duo and was replaced with a warm sandy beach and hot sun.

"What? Destiny Islands…. What the hell is going on…"

"It's a pretty real memory if you ask me…. Erm… Dav who are those three approaching…." Seth asked as he looked over to the approaching trio.

Selphie, Wakka and Tidus came runing up but they where dressed indarkclothes similar to Aaron's old costume except there was no Heartless symbol. Each clutched a version of their sparring weapons, Wakka's a red and black ball with spikes running all along the outside, Selphie held a pair of Numchaku which had a much longer connecting chain than a normal pair would and Tidus clutched a long bladed turquoise blade withlines running up the steel. They all grinned as they saw their old friend across the beach. As they approached Seth summoned his Scythe and looked toward Dav.

"I sense Heartless crawling all over the other side of your island…. Leave 'em to me why you greet your friends…" he ran toward the door connecting the two sides of the Island and disappeared to fight the Heartless. Dav meanwhile turned to find all three of his friends standing before him grinning menacingly at him.

"Well, what do we have here, ya?" Wakka asked in his Island accent

"You up for a round Dav?" Tidus asked, a wicked gleam in his eye

"Yeah, to the death!" Selphie shouted enthusiastically

"…WHAT?" But Dav had little time to question as Tidus jumped forward at him swinging his sword in an arc.

Dav ducked under the shot but then got Wakka's ball straight in the chest, the spikes cut the skin and caused blood to soak his blue shirt. He got to his feet and summoned his Great Blade and held into the air and reformed into his old Long Swords, he then sheathed one and look out his Keyblade and attached his Balance pendant as a Keychain and it transformed into a long dull grey bladed Keyblade that gleamed in the Island's morning sun.

Tidus went to attack again but Dav blocked with his sword and countered with the Keyblade, opening a gash in Tidus' head. Selphie ran forward swinging her extended Numchaku in the air intending of catching Dav with the sharp bladed edge, but missed as she tripped over her own weapon, Wakka growled at her for her incompetence. Tidus charged again, this time with his sword pointed ahead of him to impale Dav's chest. But he knocked it aside and spun in mid jump, bringing the blunt side of his Long Sword colliding with the young blonde's head, a snapping sound echoed through out the Islands and Tidus' limp form pathetically collapsed to the floor unmoving.

"You'll pay for that, ya" Wakka growled and charged at Dav with his ball held as a deadly club, ready to strike.

Dav ducked the first attack and rolled to the side of the second but felt the full force of the third as Selphie had hit him in the back with her weapon, using that as a distraction Wakka clubbed him across the head. Blood poured from three fresh gashes on the side of his head and he collapsed to the floor, dazed. Wakka held his ball above Dav's head and prepared to deliver the last blow but instead a Sycthe came careening toward him and sliced his entire arm off which held the ball. Wakka stumbled backwards in both shock and pain as blood oozed from the wound and blanketed the yellow sand in red.

Seth ran up to Wakka and drove his knee into Wakka's abdomen, delivered a swift elbow to the jaw and then finsished with a crushing back hand blow to the neck which snapped upon impact. He then turned to Selphie who took a swing to at him so he dropped to the floor, rolled forward and launched himself at the fussy brunette. He impacted with her and drove his shoulder into her face, knocking her to the floor with a broken nose that helped blanket even more blood on the now crimson battle field. Seth took a small, conceleddagger from off his belt and launched himself at Selphie, but she was not going to go down without a fight.

She rolled away from the attack, clutched her Numchaku and swung it diagonally toward his head quickly. As he jumped clear of the attack it caught his leg and something snapped, his thigh bone. Selphie grinned evilly and stood over Seth who was now clutching his leg.

"It was fun, but now you die" she said happily and then looked over to where Dav was lying, he wasn't there. She turned around suddenly and felt a blade pierce her neck and delve deep, causing her to gag as her airways became severed. Dav held his Long Sword at her neck, ripped it out which sprayed blood and gore everywhere and then swung horizontally and took off her head in one clean, rather bloody sweep. Her head hit the sand with a soft thud seconds before her torso which also landed quietly. After helping Seth stand he looked over the land which slowly faded and Destiny Islands disappeared and a large Coliseum replaced it. Seth looked down at his leg and then focused, casting a regeneration spell (regen) on his self and felt his bones and skin slowly move and repair themselves, causing a lot of pain as they did.

Dav saw the pain the spell was causing and cast a white magic spell of his own, Curaga. Seth's pain lowered to a dull ache as the bones snapped back into place quicker than before and the skin healed back as it once was. He then supported himself with his Scythe as Dav looked at their new surroundings.

"What now?"

"..I don't really know…. Maybe we have to fight someone else... thanks by the way"

"No worries, I'd have been dead if you wasn't there to put Wakka down like that, but man, brutal or what, I've never seen so much blood…"

"Yeah well, lets concentrate on our situation for now…."

"Why this place….. Maybe it's some screw up"

Doubt it... hold on a minute,are you saying my head is screwed up?" Dav asked jokingly

"Well…." Seth grinned as he shifted uncomfortably while leaning on his Scythe still "You are talking to a Nobody and fighting inside your own head… what do you think?"

"Heh, point taken.. Hey looks like its go time again.." Dav said as two figures entered the arena where they were now situated. "Its Yuffie and Leon….. Well, this is going to be interesting…."

Both enemy warriors assumed battle stances without even saying word, Dav and Seth did the same, although the leg pains remained. Seth smirked and charged at Leon and swiped for his head which missed inches and was countered with a powerful uppercut with the gun of Leon's weapon. Seth slid across the floor and crashed against Dav's legs who merely looked down at him seriously.

"You'll learn to not underestimate Leon or Yuffie, they're a powerful combination…. So carry on" Dav finished and started to circle Yuffie who stood in her battle position with a throwing star in her hand. Dav moved in quickly to attack and Yuffie jumped out of the way and slashed at her attacker with her Kunai Star causing a gash on his head to reopen and bleed again.

Flinching slightly as he backed away from her and to Seth's side the blood slowly trickled down his face and dropped on the floor. _These guys are playing defensive…… that is not like them at all…… well we'll have to get by their defence by provoking them… well it's worth a shot…_

He formed a fire ball in his hand and launched it at Yuffie who back flipped out of the way and launched a Kunai Star counter attack. Dav raised his Great Blade up and whacked the attack back at Yuffie which scratched her left cheek painfully. She scowled at Dav, jumped into the air and launched three stars at both her opponents, Leon still stood observing the battle quietly. Both Dav and Seth deflected the attacks and they all hit Yuffie, two in the arm and one in the head again. She became angry and charged towards Seth who avoided a close quarter star swipe and tripped her up using a leg sweep. Dav again launched a Firaga spell at her but this time it connected full force and stunned her as well as causing pain.

Finishing her he raised his Great Blade high and plunged it straight through her chest, sending yet more blood careening all over his and Seth's clothes, "Sorry Yuffie" he muttered as he did so. Leon's eyes grew wide from being emotionless as Dav drove the blade through her chest. "Bingo" Seth muttered as Leon charged straight toward him with his GunBlade held at throat level.

Using this to his advantage Seth knocked the blade upwards with the staff of his Scythe and swung the blade through Leon's chest in a pendulum motion, the long curved blade appearing out of the other side of his body. Leon gasped as the blade drew blood and slumped to the ground, still impaled on the blade. Seth dislodged the blade and looked over to Dav who was stood with his head hung low and his sword discarded on the floor.

"Whats up?"

"….Why, I've had to cut down Leon, Yuffie, Tidus, Selphie and Wakka but for no reason….. IT DOES NOT MAKE SENSE, ITS JUST SICK…"

"Its over Dav, you've defeated all that girl's mind blocks…. She delved into your memory and found people both you like and hate and made them guardians to stop you but it failed….. Here we go…." Both Seth and Dav collapsed to the floor almost immediately and landed silently to the floor which was now a marble white. In a few short seconds they had exited Dav's mind and landed in the library of Castle Oblivion without a sound. Tidus was the first to notice that Dav was laid on the floor instead of slumping against a bookcase and someone unfamiliar next to him.

"..GUYS LOOK!" an exited Tidus yelled.


	8. Reunions

**After two months of being neglected here we have the next chapter! This fic is going to be a lot shorter than the Balance then the final part of the saga will be the longest I have even written!**

**Chapter 7: Reunions **

**Overview:**

The room seemed to spin quickly as Dav slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the figure stood over him. Ashura's figure was blurry to Dav who was desperately trying to get his vision to focus on the one person and the bright white marble room they were in didn't help things. Dav sat up an looked around where he was and realised they were in the corridor leading to the Library. Ashura said nothing as Dav was gathering his bearings and just stood over him like a guardian to a small child. He rubbed his neck slightly and then looked at Ashura who was glancing over to the door.

"…Hey… is this real?" Dav uttered tiredly.

" What do you mean? Are you going insane?" Ashura asked with a light chuckle added at the end of his rather sarcastic comment.

"Yep, its real. Where is Tidus?"

"Checking out the castle with Aaron"

"Wait…. Rewind… did you just say Aaron?" Dav asked edgily with a distinct growl in his voice.

"Yes, she has returned to us. If it was not for her Tidus and I would have been killed by the Organisation"

**Ashura's P.O.V**

Dav seemed angry as I mentioned Aaron but I could not really blame him. But there was so much that he didn't know but now was not the time to tell him.

"Hey, where is Seth?"

"The slightly smaller you I take it you mean? He is currently wondering off around the castle"

"What? Its dangerous out there… How long have I been out?" My blonde friend asked and he sounded confused.

"About a week. Your 'nobody' as he explained woke three days after appearing and now things have changed dramatically. We found a tome in the back of the library describing all the members of the Order and there is more than thirteen. There are still some in the castle but we haven't found them yet. Sora laid waste to Marluxia and is still is stasis"

"What are you talking about?" Dav asked me seriously.

"Well…" I began to explain. "Namine has began to rearrange Sora's and his companion's memories of their lives"

"Right, well I'm more worried there the others are" Dav said as he rubbed his temples.

**Overview**

Just as Dav was about to speak the doors to the corridor burst open and both Ashura and Dav instinctively got ready for battle but Tidus and Seth ran in at the same time, one nearly knocking the other to the floor.

"Dav, your awake…. Anyway no time. The evil guy with the big sword is fighting one of the remaining Order" Tidus announced while panting heavily.

"To add to that there is another member of the Order in the Memory Room with Namine trying to stop her from rearranging the boy's memories back!" Seth added equally puffed out.

"What do we do… Right, I know. Tidus, come with me and we'll go and take care of whoever Orachron is fighting. Seth, go with Ashura, find Aaron and go and take on the guy who is bothering Namine. She has to restore their memories!" Dav ordered while looking at the group.

"You sure your going to be okay?" Tidus asked seriously.

"Yeah, I'll be okay with you there I'm sure" Dav said with a smile that earned a cocky grin from Tidus.

Without another word Ashura and Seth swept out of the room and towards their target. Tidus however handed Dav his Great Blade who nodded his thanks, attached it to his back and then followed his friend to the battle scene.

A8A

"You are skilled wizard, but I don't intend to let you live any longer traitor. Draxen and Craxte have been killed thanks to you and the Organisation is falling apart" Lexus growled toward his opponent.

"My pleasure. You nobodies don't deserve to have a warrior like me on your side. You shall return to darkness!" Orachron yelled as he arced his Heartless Blade directly at Lexus's head.

Blocking the kill shot with his sword he then swiped his large shruiken at Orachron's head who simply bowed forward and avoided the blow. Orachron attempted to stab Lexus in the chest but he jumped away and launched his Shruiken at Orachron like a boomerang. Just as it reached its targetOrachron's very own Shadow Guardian phased in front and him and took the blow, disappearing after just one shot.

"It appears you are getting weaker Orachron, your Guardian will not save you from my next attack and then you will finally be disposed of" Lexus taunted as Orachron glared at him.

"You talk to much" Came Tidus' voice from the door to the Organisation's Chamber.

"You… and the Balance?" Lexus shouted angrily in surprise as Dav emerged from the doorway into the room and came to stand next to Tidus.

"If I remember back to the battle on the beach, you tried to decapitate me but Orachron saved me. I don't know why he did but I'm going to return the favour right now"

"Very well then, we shall battle. I propose that we fight alone without the dark wizard or that stupid excuse for a warrior next to you" Lexus stated as Tidus looked on in surprise.

"Who are you calling pathetic? I'll take you oninstead. When I'm finished with you they'll need a rubbish bag to carry your remains away" Tidus retorted drawing his Brotherhood longsword. Tidus then looked over to Dav who simply grinned at Tidus' determination and then nodded for him to fight.

"Remember this Balance, you shall be one who is responsible for this boy's death" Lexus told Dav but he simply shrugged and Tidus attacked before Lexus could react.

A8A

"We must hurry!" Ashura called from the other end of another of the Castle's endless maze of passageways to Seth who was close behind him.

"If that girl Namine is hurt the Keyblade Master will be useless in his fight against the darkness and all will be lost!" Seth replied as he broke into a faster sprint.

"I can heat voices, lets hurry!"

A8A

Tidus rose his sword quickly in the air and then brought it down on Lexus who rolled away to avoid being skewered. Not letting up the young blonde stabbed down at the recovering Order member but was met with marble underneath his sword.

"Be careful boy. He is one of the fastest members of the Order. He will use his speed to tire you out and then he will kill you" Orachron warned from the sidelines.

Tidus nodded as confirmation but was met with a sword hilt to the face as his opponent ran past him and nailed him. Instead of falling to the floor Tidus planted both hands on the ground and then flipped backwards placing a kick into Lexus' unsuspecting face. Angered at being humiliated the Organisation lackey raised his Shruiken and caught the young blonde in the cheekcausing a deep cut to open up. Flinching Tidus stepped back from his opponent and before he could do anything else a green aura surrounded him momentarily and the gash on his face numbed and stopped bleeding. Glancing over to the sidelines he saw that Dav had just cast the spell and Orachron was watching intently.

Lexus launched another Shruiken throw at Tidus' face but this time he hacked at it with his sword and sent it flying back to its master. Lexus had to duck to avoid being beheaded by his own weapon and this provided Tidus with a perfect opportunity to attack. Holding his sword to the side of him he dashed to the Order member and continued past him, slashing at his chest as he went. Tidus then skidded to a stop and ran toward his opponent again and repeated the process three more times before stopping just short of Lexus during his fifth strike. He then grasped his weapons hilt by both hands and jumped into a flip and then brought the sword down onto Lexus painfully. The sparkling blue blade cut into his shoulder and seemed to keep going for a few seconds. Tidus withdrew the blade from his shoulder painfully and Lexus collapsed to the floor exhausted but not dead. As he began to bleed heavily Tidus simply looked at what he had done and then smirked slightly.

"First time I've really won a single fight" He said triumphantly.

"That was new. I didn't know you were capable of such lethal attacks. You never used those in our sparring matches… which you always lost!" Dav laughed while taunting his friend, paying no attention to the bleeding man on the floor.

"Hey! Well… its true but I'll get you back!" Tidus said playfully as Orachron simply looked on at the two friends whojoked as if nothing had happened.

"Lets go back to Ashura and the others, they may need help" Dav suggested to Tidus who nodded in return.

The two began to leave the room when Orachron stopped them. "Balance… I need to speak with you and your group. Return here when you have finished what business you have, for I wish to discuss the plan of action we are to take against the Order"

"….Alright, We'll return shortly" Dav confirmed as he followed Tidus out of the room and down one of the many corridors.

"Return to darkness!" Orachron's voice rang out throughout the corridor followed by a dark flash.

A8A

"Who are you?" Ashura barked at the intruder who was dressed in the Order's robes and sported a sinister look.

"I see that you have come to stop me. Do you have what it takes?" The mysterious woman questioned threateningly.

"You have one chance to leave before Dav or Orachron get back" Seth warned the woman who started laughing arrogantly.

"The Balance or that Traitor? Allow me to tell you a tale about the Order. At first it was a group of thirteen nobodies lead by Diz but many more people started to join our ranks but they were assigned to tasks that were unseen and I am one of those. In the last few weeks there have been problems in our ranks and several factions have formed. The Lord of this castle Marluxia joined up with Axel and Laraxne while I joined with Craxte, Draxte, Lexus and Nojox. However the first two are now dead because of you and your friends. Lexus and I will still control the Order yet... I promise you that we will deal with you." She snorted as a long Crescent blade sprang from under her right robe sleeve which ran from her forearm to way past her under wrist. "Who is going to be first?"

"Me" Came a new voice from behind one of the pods that housed Donald. A silver haired warrior stepped out from behind it and immediately drew her katana.

"Terri?" Ashura said in surprise as the mystery Order member smirked.

"Very well, I, Ninjax will lay you to rest here in this very castle!"

"Where is Namine?" Seth growled as he grabbed his Scythe.

"The girl is in a different part of the castle. Nojox took her while I was to slaughter this boy and his band of misfits in their sleep" She chuckled evilly.

"I'm afraid that will not happen" Came another new voice from the door way and Aaron strolled in with daggers in hand, Dav and Tidus following closely behind.

"It seems your outnumbered" Terri stated with an angry tone.

"Now I say that this will be fun!" Ninjax retorted back to the silver haired warrior.

Terri charged forward with her weapon raised and aimed for the woman's head. She ducked under the sword and tried to counter attack but Seth used his Scythe to deflect the blow. Aaron then bounced forward and kicked the outnumbered Order member in the chest which caused her to stumble backwards. She and Terri then clashed weapons and started to battle for dominance but Dav and Ashura both landed body blows on her back which caused even more pain. Tidus then skidded along the floor and right underneath the sword struggle by ducking down and then threw his sword in the air which separated the two weapons and this gave Seth a chance to hit her in the nose with his Scythes shaft. Aaron knocked her down with a another air kick and then she was finished by Terri who drove her katana into the Order member's chest. She gagged and then slipped away into death pretty quickly and the group looked at each other and Dav spoke up.

"That was easy… its good to see you Terri… and you as well Aaron. We can catch up later but I said that we'd meet Orachron in the meeting room to discuss how we are going to do this" Dav said with a smile as he continued to look into Terri's eyes which were staring right back with the same expression.

"Why are we teaming with him?" Seth asked which diverted Dav's gaze.

"He has a vendetta against the Organisation for some reason and I am not going to ask why. The castle is nearly ours, there is just that other guy to go and maybe a few others who will be hiding in the bowels of the castle. We will have to get Namine back to restore Sora. Orachron will be a great help to us but I imagine eventually we will have to fight him"

"Well, let us hurry and get this over with. To the meeting to plot the downfall of the Order"


End file.
